Convince Yourself
by CrazyDisasterForKicks
Summary: <html><head></head>"After all, Dean Winchester and Harry Potter treated their pets with the utmost respect."  ...Slash, reference to abuse, other unpleasant things. One shot! Song Fic! Review? Not graphic.</html>


Disclaimer:I do not own  
>Word Count:800<br>Warnings: Mentions of Abuse, and other unpleasant things... Slash. Fail at making a one shot?  
>Summary: After all, Dean Winchester and Harry Potter treated their pets with the utmost respect.<p>

A/N: ...I'm pretty sure I failed at writing this one shot... Yeah, I should stick to depressing ones instead.

Song: Face Down~ Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

"It's a bit ridiculous, isn't it?" Harry twirled the cigarrette in his fingers and dropped it to the floor, crushing it without a second thought. As the ashes were carried off in the wind, Harry moved on. He ignored the man who was standing behind him, and kept his back turned as the ashes from the used cigarrette flew into the man's face.

"Of course, it's ridiculous. It was my plan after all." Gabriel ran his right hand through his hair and sighed. His hair was greasy, his breathe probably smelt, and his eyes and dark rings under them. Wasn't he just a sight for sore eyes?

Taking a deep breath, Gabriel shakily snapped his fingers and dissapeared—not even a pop signaling he was gone.

_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy  
>one look puts the rhythm in my hand.<br>Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
>I see what's going down. <em>

He had ignored the signs for the first few months, how eratic Harry had been. Ever since Dean had died Harry had been prone to anger easier, anything that was said in a negative way about Dean was answered with a punch. Sam had learned easy enough—he left and as far as Gabriel knew, he never looked back.

Looking into the mirror, Gabriel winced and gingerly touched one of the bruises that adorned his face. He gently sent his grace into the wound and healed it as best he could. He was cut off from heaven now, and every day it was harder to heal.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
>Tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again<br>You cry alone and then he swears he loves you. _

He sobbed himself to sleep most nights now, trying to convince himself that he had deserved the last hit. That he had deserved everything he got, he had mocked Dean's death afterall. Would he never learn? As the days passed Gabriel could feel the hate and desperation radiating off of Harry.

He was expecting something and Gabriel wasn't sure if he wanted to know what or not.

Harry loved him.

He would never harm him more than what was necessary.

He deserved everything he got... Harry was just teaching him to be a better person.

...Right?...

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
>every action in this world will bear a consequence<br>If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
>I see what's going down. <em>

The door opened and closed and Gabriel winced as he realized Harry was home. Taking a peak around the corner his eyes widened as he saw a man covered in mud leaning on Harry. "Gabriel!" Harry shouted, a gleeful expression marring his face.

Gabriel slowly walked out to the hall and raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Yeah?"

Harry's eyes flashed in anger once before settling down and Gabriel knew he would be punished for the disrespect. "Guess who I've brought home?"

"A man covered in mud?"

"No," the sharpness to the word made Gabriel wince internally. "I've brought Dean home. Let's give him a proper welcome, why don't we."

Proper welcome?... He couldn't possibly mean—no, he wouldn't.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br>Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.<em>

The great Arc Angel Gabriel reduced to a common whore. The angels cried and Gabriel laughed. This is what he needed, this is what he wanted. This is how he tried to convince himself that he wanted his life like this.

After all, Dean Winchester and Harry Potter treated their pets with the utmost respect.

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_

_A/N: .._. Not sure if I did good on this. I don't think I did, but reviews telling me what you think would be nice. Uhm, I'm completely stuck on MM... So update might be a while. Sorry...

Did you enjoy this? At all...?

CDFK


End file.
